Medusa's Brother!
by ChristianBrutalScout555
Summary: Thats right, Medusa has a brother! I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I made this. The mercenaries are after Marasmus, and Ryan, brother of Medusa, brings him to the world of Soul Eater. But the mercenaries follows them! How will they handle this?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, to my new Soul Eater and TF2 X-over. As the title says, Medusa has a Brother!**

**How they got separated? You'll find out soon.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, and enjoy!**

Prologue & Chapter 1

Ryan's Point of View…

Hello, my name is Ryan, and I am a sister of Medusa.

What I look like you may ask. My facial features and hair is the same from the actor "Matt Smith", voice too, the only difference is that the eye color is white. I wear a white T-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. I wear a robe over that, and the robe would look like Gandalf's from the Hobbit, only the color is black. The robe did have a hood as well. I am a wizard, since I can do spells. My weapons would be a staff that has a red orb at the end, and a 3 feet long sword, add 6 inches with the handle.

Now, let me tell you how we got separated. It was the time we were born, we were twins, but my mom had to give me up, for a reason I still don't know. The only thing before we got separated was the fact that my father gave me a necklace with a half of a heart was on it. I didn't know what it meant, but I kept it on the whole time. I was raised by a drunk who had to tell me what to do all day and never have any spare time to do anything else. There was one night that I noticed a tattoo on my stomach, and it looked like a snake, but I then ignored it.

When I turned 17, I moved out of the place, and started a new life. But instead I went to travel through the world, and I was having a good time so far.

Years went by, and I was still traveling. During the time, I now learned that I had magical powers for some reason, and because of that, I considered myself a wizard.

Years later, I then met another Wizard, named Marasmus. HE was a bit bigger than me, but HE was nice to meet another wizard. He then said, "Ryan, You're not alone."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him. I was pretty confused by what he meant.

"You have a sister. She isn't from this world, even you. But you are here." Marasmus said.

"…" I didn't say anything but looked at the ground. I couldn't believe it that I had a sister, and I'm not even from this world.

"Don't worry friend, I'll get you there." Marasmus said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes, but you got to do something for me." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. There would always be a catch.

"Take me with you." Marasmus said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, looking worried.

"I mean take me to your world; I can't stand the people trying to kill me!" He yelled.

"Ah, right, OK, I'll bring you there." I said, smiling.

"Thank you, now, let the portal be created!" He said. Marasmus and I were casting a spell to make a portal, but it took years to handle a spell like that. Years later (To the point where in Medusa's world it's the present day), we finally created the portal.

"Looks like we made the portal, but hopefully it takes us to my world." I said, getting my stuff ready.

"Let's go then!" Marasmus said, looking already ready, and has the bomb book in his hand.

"Yes, let's go." I said. I was the first to enter, and we entered a forest. Marasmus then goes through the portal, and then says, "A forest?!"

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's move so we could find a place to stay." I said. We then traveled to find a place to stay. Later, we found a cave to stay in. When we entered the cave, we saw that it was larger inside!

"Maybe we should look inside, just to be safe, but too bad we don't have a light." Marasmus said.

"You might not have a light, but I do." I said, and a light from my staff started to glow.

"Right, I forgot you had your staff, well played." Marasmus said, giving a thumbs up.

"Thank you." I said. When we went further in, we then realized it was more of a hallway. We then hear laughter of a woman.

"Who's there?" I asked, "We're just travelers, who are finding a place to stay." I added.

"What do we have here, two men walking inside my home?" The woman's voice echoed through the cave.

"We mean you no harm, just a place to stay." I just said, making the glow of my staff go bigger. We then hear another voice, but to my surprise, I know this one.

"MARASMUS, Give me back my eye!" The voice said, knowing this is Demoman.

"Demoman, Marasmus, I thought we were the only ones here from that portal." I asked.

"I thought so to." He said, and then had an idea.

"DEMOMAN, you want your eye back, come find me!" He yelled out. I then turned off the glow of my staff so that it would be harder for Demoman to see, but it would make it harder for us to see.

We then hear the Demoman's blabbing coming closer to us. I then turned on my staff, and saw that marasmus wasn't with me.

"OI, Marasmus! We have unfinished bu—Wha?" Demoman saw me, and almost thought I was Marasmus, until he got close to me.

"You're not Marasmus!" Demoman yelled at me. The scent of his breath was alcohol.

"That's right, I'm not." I simply said, before casting a spell. I tapped on the Demoman's head, and he turned into a board with a picture of Demoman on it. Marasmus then came behind the Demoman.

"Good work, but hopefully he was the only one here." Marasmus said.

"I agree, these guys are too crazy to belong here." I said before grabbing my sword and slashed the card board in half. The woman's voice came back.

"Well, I've never seen a man with magical powers." She said.

"We are considered wizards, now show yourself!" Marasmus yelled.

"I don't think that is a polite way to bring her out." I said, looking at Marasmus. He then looked at me, and then nodded.

"The Man is right, wizard." The voice said, sounding closer.

"Now, what is your name, and where are you?" I asked.

"My name is Medusa…" She said. I then panicked a bit in my head. "And I'm behind you." The woman said behind me. I slowly turned my head around, and saw Medusa. Not what I was expecting, but didn't really are now. She walked into the light, and we saw a woman in a strange looking hoodie that goes down to her legs, and has no shoes. She then had something I didn't think I would find, the second half of the heart necklace. I looked very surprised, and she noticed.

"What, something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing, just noticed your necklace there." I just said.

"This, my father gave to me, and said that if I find a person with the second half, I would find my brother. But, no such luck." She said, sounding a bit sad.

"Right." I just said. She then noticed something around my neck.

"What's that?" She asked.

"What?" I just asked.

"Around your neck." She just said. I then looked, and just sighed.

"Oh." I just said, grabbing the heart part, without showing Medusa.

"What is that you're holding?" She asked after she came in front of me. She looked interested, and might be excited at the inside.

"This is…" I was interrupted by something.

"THIS IS THE SONG WHERE LOOKING FOR THE WIZARD, *and spoke is some gibberish*" I heard.

"Another? Why do they want to kill me?" Marasmus asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to hide from these guys. Medusa, you know a place to hide?" I asked her.

"Yes, follow me, and turn off your staff." She told me. I turned off the staff, and followed Medusa, with Marasmus following me. A few minutes later, we entered a room that could be not seen from the other guys.

"Thanks." I said.

"Good. Now, about that necklace." She said, looking at me. I just sighed. I then took my necklace off, and gave it to Medusa. She looked at it, and grabbed hers. She then put them together, and it fit perfectly. She then looked shocked, and then slowly turned her head towards me. I just brought my arms out for a hug, and said with a smile on my face, "Hello sister."

She didn't say anything, but jumped at me and gave me a hug, and started to sob.

"I thought I'd never see you." She said. I then brought my forehead on her head.

"It's alright, I'm here." I said, comforting her.

"Well I'm glad you found your sister." Marasmus said. I just looked at him, and nodded.

"So, can you tell me who this man is?" Medusa asked me.

"Yeah, this is Marasmus, the best Wizard I ever met." I said.

"Thank you." Marasmus said.

"Nice to meet you." Medusa said, smiling. She then sneezed.

"You have a cold?" I asked her.

"No, just a tickle in my nose." She said.

"I was just concerned." I said, and then remembered something, "You have a room for us to sleep?"

"Yes I do. But It's only my bed" She said.

"Don't worry about me, I don't sleep that much." Marasmus said. She then looked at him with a confused look.

"It's true; I have never seen him asleep at all. To me, it's either we wake up at the same time, he wake up earlier than me, or he never sleeps at all." I said, getting a surprised look from Medusa, but then gives me a smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll work on more of my magic." Marasmus said before leaving to a different room.

"AH! Give me your drugs first." I said, having a hand out. Marasmus just sighed, and gave me the bag of drugs, and leaves. Medusa then looks at me with a confused look.

"He has a habit of drug usage, and he does go crazy when he takes his drugs." I just said, with the drugs still in my hands.

"OK?" Medusa said, still a bit confused, "I'll take you to the bed room."

"Alright, thanks." I said, giving her a smile. She gave me a smile back, and we walked to the bed room. When we entered the bed room, there was a bed, big enough for 3 people to fit in, a night stand on both sides with lamps, a closet with possibly all her clothes, and a chair. I then yawned, and said, "I think I need some sleep."

"Me too." Medusa said before yawning. I then noticed something.

"Is there a place where I can change clothes?" I asked her.

"Well, there is that room." She said, pointing at the door next to me, which I didn't see.

"Ah, thank you." I said as I went inside the room. It was a small room, but is big enough to fit 4 heavies. I took off my robe, and changes to my PJ's. I don't have a shirt for it, but I do have the pants. The pants are colored black, and is soft. I then left the room, and place my robe on a hanger close to the door.

I then went to the bed, and made myself comfortable in the bed. I then saw Medusa getting in the bed n nothing but her bra and underwear. I then blushed a bit.

"Why are you blushing?" Medusa asked me, noticing my red face.

"Um, uh I don't really sleep in the same bed with a woman at all, and the way your dressed right now, I uh…" I couldn't talk anymore since I was too embarrassed.

"The reason why I don't have any PJ's is because I didn't have the time to by any, and I had stuff to handle." She said, getting comfortable in the bed. She did lied down next to me, and started to fall asleep. I didn't want to stay up, so I then went to sleep.

**-TBC-**


	2. Note about the story, only TF2

**Hello!**

**This isn't a new chapter, but more of note to everyone who reads this story. There is a list of things you should know.**

**As you already know from the first chapter, the Demoman Ryan turned into cardboard wasn't the very same Demoman. The truth is that the Demoman that Ryan killed was a clone of the original. Not only the Demoman, but the rest of the mercenaries are cloned as well.**

**The Original mercenaries are different from the clones. The Original Soldier has a giant white beard, and has helmet with three stars on it. The Original Demoman wears a red cape, a Scottish skirt, and a gold crown. The Original Demoman has a twin with the same cape and skirt, but instead wears the Mask of the Shaman. The Original Heavy wears a bandana on his head, but doesn't have the bullets on his shoulder and body. The Original Medic doesn't wear his jacket, and has crazy white hair. **

**The clones of all the mercenaries would have different Appearances and weapons.**

**Not all of the mercenaries are gonna kill Merasmus. What I realized is that 1/3 of the 9 mercenaries had the most involvement with Merasmus, 1/3 had somewhat got involved with Merasmus, while the last third didn't get involved with Merasmus at all. The Sniper, Pyro, and Engineer didn't get involved, so they'll join Ryan. The Soldier, Demoman, and Medic were involved with Merasmus, so they joined the DWMA. The Spy, scout, and Heavy somewhat got involved, but the Spy joins Ryan because he is a good friend of Ryan, The Heavy joins the DWMA because the Heavy has the Medic for the number one best friend, and the Scout is neutral.**

**Since the Scout is neutral, he is useful. He is considered a man for hire. The unique thing about him is that his shirt changes color between Ryan and the DWMA. If a Scout helps Ryan, his shirt color would be Blue. If a Scout works for the DWMA, his shirt color would be red. If a Scout is still for hire, his shirt color would be grey.**

**As number 4 said, the mercenaries that are working for the DWMA, their color would be red, and the mercenaries that are helping Ryan, their color would be blue.**

…

**And that's about it. My suggestion would be writing down the list, and keep it with you when you're reading the rest of the story, until then; hopefully you have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: Merasmus gets his drugs, and meeting the Engineer and Sniper!**

Ryan's Point of view…

When I woke up, I remember that I was in my sister's bed. When I looked to my left, I see Medusa still sleeping, but with one arm around my stomach. I stayed for about 5 minutes, and decided to wake her.

"Hey sis, wake up." I said calmly. She then started to wake, and sat up straight. I sat up to, and looked at Medusa. She looked back, and smiled.

"Morning, Brother." She said, giving me a hug.

"Morning." I said, rubbing her hair. She looked up at me, and smiled. She then looked like she thought of something, and looked at my stomach, seeing my snake tattoo.

"Huh. That's your tattoo?" She asked me.

"Uh, yeah, since I was born." I said, not knowing what it meant.

"… It's nice." She said, looking at me with a smile.

"Ah, thank you." I said. When I looked to my right, I noticed that the bag of drugs weren't there.

"Oh no." I said, looking back at Medusa with a worried face.

"What is it?" Medusa asked, looking worried now.

"Get dressed, I have to get Merasmus." I told her, as I got off of the bed, and got my robe and staff. Medusa did as she was told after I left the room.

Medusa's Point of view…

I was getting dressed as fast as I could, knowing something bad might happen or already happened. I then hear some voices past the door.

"BWBWBWBWBWB. AAYYYYAAAA. EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" I hear Merasmus' Voice.

"Merasmus, I thought I told you not to take your drugs!" Ryan yelled.

"**** You Ryan! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Merasmus yelled. I then hear a crash after I finished getting dressed. I then left the room, and saw Ryan crashed against a cabinet. Luckily, there wasn't anything there.

"Ryan!" I yelled, heading toward his side. HE was getting up, but was struggling when we saw the rest of the cabinet on his leg. I managed to get it off of him, and his leg was bleeding badly.

"Oh my, are you alright?" I asked, really worried.

"I'm alright. Can you please get my staff?" He asked me. I nodded, and looked for his staff. I saw it, but it was close to Merasmus and by the look on his face, he looks insane.

"Take this, and throw it passed him." Ryan said. I looked back, seeing a box of some type of cereal, and throws it at me. I caught it, and threw it passed Merasmus, and to my surprise, he went after it. I took the chance to grab the staff, and gave it to Ryan. When he took it, he put the orb section on his leg, and I see the orb glowing. On the leg, it was healing. A few seconds later, the wound was gone, and he got up.

"Thank you, now we have to get Merasmus, before we get into serious trouble." Ryan said. I just nodded, and followed him to get Merasmus.

Ryan's Point of View…

We followed Merasmus' Voice, and found him in a large chamber, eating the corn flakes box.

"Merasmus, you shouldn't have taken those drugs I took." I said, taking the drugs away. I then hear something else, and Medusa heard it too.

"Stay close Sniper." A voice was heard. The voice sounded like it was from Texas.

"Got it." Another voice was heard. This voice was Australian.

"Who are these guys?" Medusa asked.

"Remember the guys yesterday that were after Merasmus?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Well these guys are from the same place, and the same group. But I never had seen these guys get involved with Merasmus. We might have a chance of getting some help." I said.

"Hopefully." Medusa said. We then walked towards the two voices, and we ended up behind the two. I looked back at Medusa, and put a finger up to my lips, telling her not to make a sound. She nodded, and we quietly followed the Engineer and Sniper. The two then stopped, and turned around.

"GAAAHHH!" The Sniper screamed like a little girl, dropping his sniper rifle. The Engineer just had his mouth shut, Medusa got surprised, but for a little, while I had my "Not amused" look.

"Done screaming like a little girl?" I asked. The Sniper then calmed down and grabbed his sniper rifle. The Engineer just face palmed.

"So, why are you here?" Medusa asked the Engineer.

"Well, we did follow the RED team, and we got here, trying not to get spotted, and we end up here." The Engineer said.

"Ah, thank you for explaining." Medusa said.

"Right then, shouldn't we introduce each other?" The Sniper asked.

"I already know you two, but clearly you haven't met me. My name is Ryan, and this is my twin sister, Medusa." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and said, "Hello."

"Alright, we should get to a safe place." The Sniper said.

"Well, follow us then." I said as Medusa and I led the two to our home/hideout.

**-TBC-**


End file.
